


"Cuddle Time"

by notsofundip



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5454722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsofundip/pseuds/notsofundip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naegi just wanted to study</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Cuddle Time"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ahogeboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahogeboy/gifts).



> MERRY CHRISTMAS

“I can't believe you right now,” Togami groaned, watching his boyfriend chew on his top lip. That was not what Togami was referring to, though.

“What am I doing this time?” Naegi whined. He was still chewing on that lip of his. His eyes were glazed over slightly from exhaustion, and his hair was even messier than usual. It was quite cute and endearing to Togami. Damn, how could this boy make him think such things? When he began to find that impressive, he decided to stop.

“You are sitting in a dark room, studying, during our designated ‘cuddle time.’ You are the one who made it a thing and you're not committing to it. Should I just take it off my schedule?” he stated.

“Ugh, Byakuya, please. I have a really big test tomorrow and I haven't studied for it at all. I also created Cuddle Time because you're always craving it, just so you know. Can we postpone it to tomorrow? No, wait, I'm busy tomorrow. Um, Thursday then?” Naegi pleaded. He was not going to fail this test and to do that, he would have to put off Cuddle Time, unfortunately.

“Makoto, I think you know the answer to that.”

“Please don't do it.”

“Mako-no.” Naegi let out a loud sigh that turned into a groan. Why was his boyfriend like this?

“Get out of my room right now,” he said.

“Mako-no. And it's my room, too. It's also Christmas, meaning you need to go and do your job.”

“And what exactly is my job?” Naegi was getting fed up. Could Togami just leave him to do his homework? It wasn't even Christmas yet, either.

When the blond didn't answer, Naegi looked up and took him in. He was wearing the ugly sweater that Celeste had made for him. It was puke-green and linty, but Togami claimed it was the most comfortable thing he owned. His pajama pants had donuts on them; Asahina had bought them last year. His glasses were slowly sliding down his nose, but if he noticed it, he did nothing about it. All in all, he was a mess. A cute mess, but still one nonetheless.

“Let me rephrase that. Come to the living room and watch America's Next Top Model with me,” he paused. “Please.”

Oh lord almighty, how dare he pull this! What a manipulating jerk! He knew Naegi was weak for the please card. If this was how desperate he was, then who was Naegi to refuse him?

“Fine, fine. But I'm bringing this with me, okay? And if you don't mind, please don't interfere with my studying too much,” he said, giving in. He practically melted when Togami’s eyes lit up. And people said he was the cute one. Standing up, he strode into the living room with all the stuff he needed. Togami followed and sat on the couch.When Naegi sat, too, he laid down, using the brunet’s thigh as a pillow.

They stayed like that for a while, Togami occasionally helping Naegi with a question on his homework. The blond eventually fell asleep, nuzzling his face into Naegi’s hip. The latter stayed up until around two in the morning, studying and running his hand through Togami’s hair.

“Even though you studied hard doesn't mean you'll pass. You have to get enough sleep, too,” a voice said. Naegi jumped, only to see that it was his sleepy boyfriend. He was looking up at him, eyes still clouded by sleep.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. I'll be fine.”

“You haven't slept in two days. Go to bed, you idiot. You can even sleep out here, as far I care,” he yawned, tossing Naegi’s books onto the floor. “Sleep.” Naegi obeyed, moving so he was lying down next to his boyfriend. They cuddled together with no blanket to keep them warm. It didn't take long for sleep to capture Naegi, his heart full and head clear.

**Author's Note:**

> these gay nerds will be the death of me


End file.
